


Birdsong

by TLvop



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Ithilien, Rebuilding, elongated sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Legolas: Our Forests," set post-the main story of LR, in Ithilien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdsong

South Ithilien is blooming, though it is the bloom of a forest still recovering from years of pain, saplings being nurtured and dead wood being removed.

It’s difficult work, but work Legolas is glad of – speaking to the trees only now beginning to trust their new inhabitants, feeling welcomed by the whispers of the leaves.

And, most heartening, his keen ears can hear birdsong harmonizing with the voices of his kin.


End file.
